I'll Walk
by TerraHart93
Summary: song fic to Bucky Covington's I'll Walk....No letter


_We were 18, it was prom night.  
We had our first big fight.  
She said "Pull this car over".  
I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for".  
I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door.  
_

"Kim, it was just a dance. It meant nothing. Katherine and I are friends." Tommy said as he stopped Kim from unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Really, do you let all your friends who are females rest their head on your shoulder while you dance a slow song with them." She said as she glared at him.

"Kim, it was prom. And the last dance of the night. She was tired; I mean she practically had to plan the whole night."

"Is that why she was announced prom queen? Because she's done so much for the school in her one year going to Angel Grove compared to my two and a half? First you don't tell anyone I'm coming home for prom, then I get left at the table while you all go save the world cause the machine empire decided they wanted to crash it, Kat takes all the credit for planning senior prom when hello I had been planning it with the student body since freshman year. Just because I was in Florida training for the pan global games doesn't mean I am no longer a student of AG high. You all practically replaced me."

"Kim your being ridiculous, It was just a dance. You are my girlfriend no one else."

"Could have fooled me, you and Katherine looked like the perfect couple dancing to our song. Everyone was 'aw'ing, especially when she kissed you."

"On the cheek Kim! And it wasn't even a kiss it was a peck. A friendly gesture, I don't know what your problem is? Katherine is just a friend."

"Whatever." Kimberly said as she undid the seatbelt and opened the door.

_She said, I'll walk.  
Let go of my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.  
So just be quiet.  
And later we will talk.  
Just leave, don't worry.  
I'll walk.  
_

With that said Kimberly shut the door and Tommy drove off. She couldn't believe it. Kim knew it was stupid to think that Tommy and Katherine were more than friends but for some reason it just bugged her. It was Katherine who stole her power coin, and got her captured, but she had also saved her life when she fell off the beam and convinced her not to give up on gymnastics. Kimberly was the one who entrusted Katherine with her power coin when she went to Florida. She knew they were just friends but she always had a little voice saying Katherine wanted more. Kim just snapped when Katherine was announced prom queen and Tommy her king. Then they danced to "everything" by lifehouse. A song, that Tommy and Kim had called theirs. Kim was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't see the headlights before it was too late.

_  
It was a dark night, a black dress.  
Driver never saw her, around the bend.  
I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital  
when they told me her legs still wouldn't move.  
I cried, when I walked into her room.  
_

Tommy couldn't believe it. He had been home three hours waiting for Kim to call debating on whether or not he should go back and pick her up when his phone rang. It was Aisha, calling and crying saying Kim was hit by a car, a couple streets up from her house. When he heard that he immediately felt guilty. He should have just brought Kim home instead of letting her out of the car. The feeling got worse when the doctor told him the news. When he saw Kim lying in the bed hooked up to a bunch of monitors his mind flashed back to the year before when she fell from the balance beam. But this time it was because of a car and it was more than a bump on the head. Kim opened her eyes and looked at him when she felt him close. Tears glistened in both their eyes as he walked over to the bed.

_  
She said, I'll walk.  
Please come and hold my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand.  
Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk.  
Please stay, don't worry.  
I'll walk.  
_

Kimberly had been told the news just before Tommy arrived and was still trying to comprehend everything. The doctors had told her about the accident and that she was lucky to be alive. They also told her that she was paralyzed from the waist down and had a very slim chance of ever walking again. Kimberly though was determined. She had told the doctors that she would and she wanted to start therapy as soon as possible.

_  
I held her hand through everything.  
The weeks and months of therapy.  
And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride.  
She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the aisle.  
So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles._

It had been a year since the accident that had changed the lives of everyone. The rangers had graduated high school and had started college all of them staying home and commuting to help Tommy help Kim. They were not at all surprised when Tommy had proposed to Kimberly at Christmas in front of all their friends and family. They knew it was coming, he loved her so much. Kimberly had been getting stronger and was beginning to walk again, but very slowly. She had gotten feeling back in her legs and was able to walk a few baby steps before it got too much. They had been engaged for 6 months before tying the knot. Kimberly was at the back of the church with her father, the bridesmaids having already walked. She locked the wheels of her chair and pushes herself up to stand, smiling up at her father who had tears in his eyes.

_And says, I'll walk.  
Please hold my hand.  
I know that this will hurt, I know you understand.  
Please daddy don't cry.  
This is already hard.  
Let's go, don't worry.  
I'll walk._

Kim's father nodded gave her his arm to hold. The wedding march began and the doors opened. Everyone stood in aw, as she slowly made her way down the aisle. Mr. Hart let go of Kim when Tommy had a good grip on her. Kim even though was in pain didn't care. She pushed it far back into her mind. The only thing that she chose to think about was the man in front of her. Kimberly stood throughout the whole ceremony never once faltering. After the first kiss as husband and wife Tommy picked Kim up and turned to face their family and friends.

"I now present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver." The priest announced, as everyone applauded. With that Tommy carried his new bride, the woman he would love forever down the aisle.

A/n: hope you liked the story. I don't own the rangers or the song "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington. Please R&R, no flames. If you don't like the story don't review. I have not given up on my other stories either. I just have a whole bunch of stuff going on right now that it's hard to sit and write, plus I have a major case of writers block. Hopefully I'll have a chapter or two up in either or both stories.


End file.
